


You just got Holtzmanned, baby!

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Kissing, Swearing, just pure cuteness tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was mid-October and New York was a lot colder than what it should be during this month. </p>
<p>Erin decides to be a good friend and let Holtzmann stay at her place.</p>
<p>Holtzmann is an annoying little shit.</p>
<p>Erin spills her feelings for Holtz.</p>
<p>Holtz is even more of an annoying little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just got Holtzmanned, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction. I've seen the new Ghostbusters multiple times and I am honestly in love with Kate McKinnon. It's not great but it makes me happy. Enjoy!

1.  
It was mid-October and New York was a lot colder than what it should be during this month. It was a late Friday night and Abby and Patty were packing up their stuff to head home for a long weekend of no Ghostbusting.  
“Hey Erin, you leaving yet?” Abby yelled from across the hall.  
Erin was sat cross legged on the couch glued to her laptop. She looked up at Abby who was standing at the doors of the firehouse.  
“Erm, no, I’m going stay here for a while and finish off some stuff. Just leave me the keys.”  
“Okay well you’re the last one here so you’re responsible for whatever happens whilst we’re gone.”  
“Wait? Where’s Holtz? I thought she was still upstairs working on something?”  
“We checked, she’s not in her workshop. She must have slipped off without any of us noticing.” Patty replied.  
“Oh, right, okay, well I’ll see you guys on Tuesday, yeah?”  
“Yeah, see you later baby.”  
“Laters Erin!” said Abby.

2.  
Erin set down her laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch and set off upstairs to use the restroom before she went home. The firehouse was chilly downstairs but when she reached the hallway on the second floor, Jesus Christ it was fucking freezing. She walked along the hall to the bathroom which was right at the other end and stopped at the door of which no one was allowed to enter which was made clear by Holtzmann herself on the day they first moved into the firehouse. The door was slightly ajar and her curiosity got the better of her; before she knew it she was slowly walking towards it.  
“Gilbert you know how it goes, curiosity killed the cat.” She whispered to herself. “You should listen to Holtz. If she says not to go in there, then you do not go in there.” She ignored herself and grabbed the icy cold handle to push the door fully open. Over against the window was a twin mattress with a thin blanket hanging off the end and laying on top of the mattress was Holtzmann, curled up, shivering violently in nothing but an oversized green tank top and colorful men’s boxers.  
“Oh Jesus.” Erin proclaimed.  
She walked into the room, there was a smell that she identified as moldy cheese pizza and hair spray along with a hint of dampness. Erin made her way closer to where Holtz laid sleeping not-so-peacefully. She knelt down beside the bed and pulled the blanket up and over Holtzmann who slowly stopped shaking when she did so. Erin stood back up and began looking around for anything else she could find that would keep Holtz from freezing to death in there. She turned around and placed her hands firmly on her hips when she realized that’s all Holtz had to keep her warm.  
“Oh Jesus.” She breathed. “Shit, what am I going to do? She’s going to freeze in here if I leave her. The temperature is definitely below zero and the heating doesn’t even work in this goddamn place! FUCK!” Holtz stirred when Erin raised her voice but then rolled back over. “Shit. Fuck, I’m gonna have to take her back to mine, I’ll let her have a nice hot shower, put on some warm pajamas and sleep in a house that has actual heating and a bed with warm blankets. Oh shit, wait, I only have one bed, what if she doesn’t want to share a bed with me? Do you think she’d mind? I mean I’m sure she’ll prefer that over this place. What’s the worst that could happen? But she looks so peaceful sleeping and oh God she looks so fucking cute.”  
“The worst that could happen is, you could carry on talking instead of actually doing and I could die in this place, Gilbert! I won’t be cute then, will I?”  
Erin had no idea that Holtz had actually woken up when she raised her voice but had pretended to still be asleep just so she could terrify Erin in some way. And oh boy did she, the look on Erin’s face when Holtz began talking was priceless.  
“Jesus Holtz! Why didn’t you tell me you were awake?!”  
“Eh, I just wanted to scare you! Haha and oh god did you shit yourself!” Holtz began uncontrollably sniggering whilst Erin stood there extremely unamused.  
“Jillian, you are not funny at all. Get up you’re coming to mine.”  
“Oh am I now? I don’t recall agreeing to this engagement.”  
“Fine, whatever. Stay here then. Bye Holtz!”  
Erin began walking towards to door smirking with every step she took. Two can play that game Holtz.  
“Erin wait! I was kidding, please! Wait!”  
Erin turned around saw Holtz sitting on the edge of the bed. She wasn’t sure if it was lighting or if Holtz’s body was actually turning blue.  
“What are you waiting for? Get up! We’re going!”

3.  
In reality it only took them about 10 minutes to walk to Erin’s but in their minds it felt like forever due to how cold it was and every gust of wind that caused them to stop in their tracks and catch their breath. When they finally arrived Erin walked to the bathroom and began running the hot faucet while Holtzmann wandered off elsewhere.  
“Hey Jill, do you prefer showers or baths?”  
“Surprise me, why don’t you Erin Charlotte Louise Gilbert.”  
Erin shook her head knowing that Jillian had spotted her 8th grade certificate hanging on the wall of which she received for gaining 1st prize in the science project at school.  
“Pretty long name you have there, huh?” Erin jumped when she saw Holtzmann leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.  
“Jesus, Holtzmann, twice in one day. Do you ever quit?”  
“The Holtz NEVER quits!” Yelled Holtzmann whilst pumping her fist in the air.  
“So, what’s your full name then, Miss Jillian Holtzmann?”  
Holtzmann looked at Erin with a shit-eating grin.  
“Well, in all honesty, my real surname isn’t actually Holtzmann, it’s in fact Miller. And no, I do not have a middle name for your information.”  
Erin had to hold back the laughter.  
“Miller? Really? I have a feeling you’re lying to me Holtz.”  
“No, I’m being serious Erin. I changed it because I thought Holtzmann was more adventurous and cool.”  
“Oh okay Miss Jillian Miller.” Said Erin laughed whilst turning the taps off to show Holtzmann that her bath was ready for her to get warmed up in.  
“Okay, towels hanging up on the back of the door, do you have pajamas Holtz?”  
“Erm, no... I don’t. I guess I’ll just have to sleep commando.”  
Erin gave her a disapproving look. Secretly, she wouldn’t mind but it was far too cold for that. “Don’t try and be funny. I’ll lay you some out on the bed.”  
Holtzmann saluted Erin and shut the door behind her.  
Erin walked to the bedroom and pulled out some pajamas from the back of the closet that she had bought but were too short in the arms and legs for her. They were bright pink with a rabbit on the front munching on a carrot.  
“Oh god Holtz is going to hate them.” She sighed. She laid them out on the bed as well as some underwear which still had the tags on to prove to Holtzmann that they were, for a fact, new.  
She left the bedroom and walked into the living room and turned on the TV before heading to the kitchen to boil the kettle to make her and Holtzmann a hot chocolate each to warm them up.  
She set down the two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table and planted herself down on the couch and flicked through the channels to find a good film to watch before they went to sleep. A short while after she heard Holtz exit the bathroom and into the bedroom.

4.  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” Holtzmann loudly whispered as she put on the pajamas. She also noticed the underwear Erin had left on the bed for her.  
“ha, won’t be needing that tonight.” She laughed.  
Holtz looked herself up and down in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door. She shook her head and opened the door to go find Erin. She crept down the hall and peered around the living room door to spot Erin comfortably sat on the sofa watching what looked like Scream. Holtz snuck up behind the couch and jumped over the back of it whilst shouting “what’s your favorite scary movie Erin?”  
“FUCK HOLTZ WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Shouted Erin whilst Holtzmann curled up on the couch literally crying with laughter.  
“Oh God, Erin, I’m SO sorry! Oh wait, no I’m not! Ha oh man the look on your face!” She slapped her knee still in severe fits of laughter.  
During the whole commotion Erin hadn’t realized that Holtzmann had washed her hair and was letting it air drying. Erin was surprised. Her hair was longer than what she had imagined, it came just past her shoulders and ‘oh god does she look pretty.’ Erin thought.  
“Fuck.” She whispered.  
Holtz looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight pout. “Huh?”  
Erin looked at Holtz and shook her head. “Nothing.” She smiled and continued watching the film. Well, kind of. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Holtzmann, knees tucked under her chin and arms slightly covering her face.  
“Holtz?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re scared aren’t you?”  
“No, I’m just trying to hide these stupid pajamas that’s all!”  
“Well you don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to!” Exclaimed Erin.  
That was enough for Holtz to stand up and begin grabbing at the top to pull off.  
Erin reached up and grabbed Holtz’s arm to stop her.  
“Don’t be stupid Holtz, I was joking. I don’t want to be responsible for your death by telling you to take you night garments off.”  
“Oh yeah of course you were joking, you’d love that wouldn’t you, me giving you a little lap dance and a strip tease. Hey, wait, when is your birthday? I’ll do it for you- ”  
“Holtz?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up and sit down will you?”  
She resentfully did so and Erin stretched out her left arm and pulled Holtz into her chest and cuddled her. They sat and watched the film, Holtz firmly gripping Erin’s arm from time to time. When the movie ended it had just gone 12:30am and Erin decided she wanted to go to bed.  
“Okay Miller, I’m going to bed now, you coming?”  
“I’ll be right behind you, Gilbert.” Said Holtzmann whilst saluting Erin with two fingers.  
Erin smiled and made her way to the bedroom.  
“Holtz, you’re gonna have to take the side closest to the wall, I’ll get too claustrophobic and won’t be able to sleep. Sorry. Also shut the door when you come in.” Erin called out behind her.  
“Sure, no problem!”  
Erin climbed into bed and left the door slightly open for Holtz. She laid there for a while just staring at the ceiling. She heard Holtz walking loudly along the hallway and into the bedroom.  
‘oh good, she’s being loud, at least she’s not planning anything.’  
Wrong.  
Before she knew it, Holtz had run at the bed and dived straight on top of Erin. She straddled across Erin’s waist and pinned her arms down above her head with yet another shit eating grin.  
“Holtz, what the fuck?!”  
Holtzmann just sat there staring at her.  
“Jesus, get off of me and go to sleep will you.”  
Erin tried struggling free from Holtz’s grip but it was no use. Shit she was strong.  
“I’ve got something to tell you.” Whispered Holtz softly.  
“Well can you get it over with please?” replied Erin.  
Erin knew Holtz was planning to do something else to scare her or something but who could stop her? Holtzmann slowly leaned down towards Erin’s left ear. Erin could feel her soft lips against her earlobe. Holtz took a deep breath and Erin felt her mouth open against her ear as if she was going to say something but with that, Holtz gently grabbed Erin’s earlobe between her teeth and licked it.  
“HOLTZ!” Erin literally swung her arms up and knocked Holtzmann flying off the bed and onto the floor with a hard thud.  
Holtz laid there staring at Erin who had now covered her mouth in shock.  
“Oh shit Holtz, shit I-I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s fine, c’mon just help me up.” Jillian said laughing whilst extending out her arm.  
Erin grabbed her hand and began to pull Holtz back onto her feet when Holtzmann yanked Erin down straight on top of her. Erin just looked her dead in the eyes with the facial expression as if to just say ‘why?’  
“You’re like a fucking puppy with way too much energy!”  
Holtzmann grinned at Erin whilst staring her in the eyes refusing to break eye contact. They laid there for a while. Erin didn’t want to move and Holtz wasn’t exactly fighting her off either.  
“Okay so now I have something to actually tell you,” sighed Erin. “Everything about Kevin is all made up.”  
“Huh?” Holtz looked extremely confused as she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.  
“I don’t actually like him. I mean, yeah he’s okay to look at, and God, his stupidity is beyond hilarious but he’s not attractive to me in that way if you get what I mean? And anyways I’ve got my eye on someone else.”  
Holtz swallowed hard, she began getting clammy.  
“Wha-who?” She finally asked.  
“You know who.” Erin said standing up from Holtz and giving her a wink after helping her up. She clambered back into bed and Holtz followed behind her, climbing over Erin onto the other side. They laid there for a while, both staring at the ceiling, the room was silent until Holtz broke it.  
“Hey Erin?” She began, rolling over onto her side to face Erin who was still on her back.  
“Yeah?” She responded rolling over to face Holtzmann.  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
“If you’re going to bite or lick me again you can forget it.”  
Holtzmann laughed. “No, no, I swear I won’t. Lean in closer to me though.”  
Erin rolled her eyes and moved her face closer to Holtz’s; she could feel her warm breath against her lips they were that close.  
“So, what is it?”  
“Sit up and close your eyes.”  
Erin was reluctant for a split second but then did what Holtz told her to.  
“Okay, are they shut? I can’t really tell, it’s pretty dark in here.” Asked Holtzmann.  
“Yes they are.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Holtz.” Said Erin in an annoyed tone.  
“Okay sorry. Right in ten seconds I want you to open them and turn on you lamp, okay?”  
“Okay…”  
“10… 9… 8…”  
Erin felt Holtz move and sit on top of her yet again.  
“Holtz, not agai- “  
7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Open and illuminate the room Gilbert.”  
Erin reached out and turned on the lamp to look at what Holtz had for her. seeing nothing but Holtz’s face inches from hers, confused; before she could ever speak Holtz pressed her mouth firmly against Erin’s and began kissing her hard. She didn’t resist and when Holtz slowly began massaging Erin’s lips with her tongue she opened her mouth and let her in. They kissed for a solid 3 minutes with no breaks before Holtz pulled away grinning from ear-to-ear and it wasn’t until then Erin realized that Holtz had discarded her pajama top off and onto the floor.  
‘Huh, so that’s the surprise.’ She thought.  
When Holtzmann noticed Erin staring at her chest she lifted her chin up and simply said, “your turn.” And in one swift movement, she pulled Erin’s top off of her body and tossed it onto the floor.  
Holtzmann pushed Erin back down onto the bed and began softly kissing her, Erin placed one hand in Holtz’s hair and the other in the middle of her back whilst Holtz had one on Erin’s cheek and the other on her chest. She slowly moved her mouth down Erin’s jaw, onto her neck and then began nibbling on her collar bone. She could feel Erin’s grip tightening in her hair and the other hand pulling Holtz’s body closer to hers than it already was. After leaving her mark she carried on moving down her chest and stomach then stopped. She looked up at Erin and licked her lips then started kissing from Erin’s knee upwards. Erin shifted her legs for Holtz but when she got to the top of the inside of her thigh, oh boy did she piss Erin off. She jumped up and threw herself down next to Erin on the bed.  
“GOODNIGHT ERIN!” She shouted before kissing her and laying down to sleep.  
“HOLTZ!”  
The End.


End file.
